The Most Memorable Quinceanera Ever
by Boolia
Summary: Teenage Phineas and friends attends Isabella's Quinceanera. Poofenplotz invites Perry, Pinky, and others to her Quinceanera, but only the agents show up. The mariachi band and DJ don't count.


The Most Memorable Quinceanera Ever

14, almost 15-year-old Isabella was patiently waiting in her seat at the airport for her father to come, looking at her cell phone. Beside her, sat her mother.

"Mom," Isabella said to her. "When does Dad's plane land again?" Vivian looked at her watch, and smiled. She looked back at her daughter.

"It landed ten minutes ago." She answered. "So, he should be here any minute now."

"I hope so. It feels like an eternity since we started waiting here instead of a few minutes."

"Well you're right, it has, but in reality, it hasn't You haven't seen your dad in a year. Relax, you'll see him before you become a woman, I guarantee it."

"I know that, Mom, but I hate waiting. Can't he get here now?"

"I hear you Isabella, but waiting is a part of life. You're lucky, when I was your age, I didn't have a phone to keep me entertained for periods of time."

"Yeah, yeah!" With that, she looked at her phone again.

"Hola, Isabella!" She heard a familiar voice minutes later. The teen looked up, and smiled. It was her father, Ricardo.

"Hola, Dad." She greeted back. Her father was confused.

"That's it?" He asked. "You haven't seen me in over a year. It feels like an eternity. Don't I deserve a hug?" Isabella put away her phone with a smile.

"Sure, Dad." With that, she and her father hugged. Vivian cleared her throat. They stopped hugging, and looked at her.

"I haven't seen you in an 'eternity' either." She spoke. "Don't I deserve a hug?" The father laughed.

"Of course, Viv." Isabella watched as her two parents hugged each other.

"How was the plane ride?"

"Good, good. It was long, but well worth the wait."

"How's Mexico, Dad?" Isabella wanted to know.

"Mexico is good as well. Now, are we going to talk or go home? I didn't get off work for a whole month for nothing you know. A girl becoming a woman only happens once in that person's life." He looked at Isabella, and smiled. "And a Quinceanara is very special."

"I know that, Dad."

"I know you know, now take me home so I can meet the others." And with that, they all left the airport.

As soon as the car parked in the driveway, Isabella saw that her whole family and friends were there. All of them had waited for them to get home. They all got out of the car, and Isabella's dad was showered with hugs. Isabella went by her friend, Alicia.

"They're treating him like the president, the American one and Mexican one, or a vet coming home from war, or a celebrity, or something." She told her.

"They're just excited to see him." Alicia responded.

"Yeah, I know. But they've seen each other back in Mexico, I'm sure of it."

"They're your famila, Isabella. You know what they're like better then anyone."

"Yeah, I do."

As soon as he saw him next to the platypus, Isabella's dad knelt by Pinky, and petted the chihuahua. "And how is my present to Isabella doing?" The dog liked his gentle strokes, and barked with glee. The dad stood up.

"I'll take that as a 'I'm doing fine; gracias!' Now let me in, and meet everybody else. There's a lot of people out here, but I don't think it's everybody."

"You're right, Dad." Isabella said. "Some are inside making the fajitas." Mr. Garcia- Shapiro rubbed his belly.

"Then what are we standing out here for? Come on, the fajitas, but most importantly, the famila is waiting!" They all went inside.

"Hey, Isabella." Phineas said to her as they were eating, Isabella looked at him as she munched. "I have somethings to show you at my house once we're done eating. That is if your family is cool with it." Isabella got done chewing, and looked at her parents.

"Mom?" She wanted to know. "Dad? May I go to Phineas' after dinner?" Mr. Garcia-Sharpiro nodded.

"Sure." He said to her. "Tomorrow you'll spend a lot of the time with your family and friends. Go ahead. I trust Phineas. He's a good kid. You two have a blast." Isabella smiled.

"Gracias, Dad!"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Oh, I guess after today I can't say that anymore."

"That's right." Mrs. Garcia-Sharpiro agreed. "After all, she's turning into a beautiful young woman." Isabella blushed with embarrassment.

"Mom!" She said.

"But she'll aways be a kid to us."

"Mom, stop it!" They continued eating.

After their meal, Phineas took Isabella to his house like he said he would. Perry and the rest of his family went as well.

Before going outside, Phineas took out a blindfold, and gave it to Isabella.

"Here." He stated. "I don't want you to see until it's time. So if you please put on the blindfold, por forvor." Isabella was impressed.

"Wow! Since you said please in English and Spanish, si, I will." She put on the blindfold.

"I can say it in French. Si vou plat. German? Bitta. Portuguese?"

"No, just one please is plenty enough."

"Good, because I don't know the portuguese one. I'm not that knowledgeable."

"That's okay. You don't have to be."

"No, no I don't. You have your blindfold on?"

"I do." He took Isabella's hand, and led her outside where all of their inventions were.

"What is it, Phineas?" She asked. "Where are you leading me too? May I take my blindfold off now?"

"Almost." Phineas said. He let go of her hand. "Okay, you can take it off now." Isabella did, and marveled at all of the inventions that she hasn't seen in so long.

"Are these all the inventions you made?"

"Well, all of the inventions that could fit in my backyard."

"Well, it's still impressive."

"Yes, yes it is."

"How did you do it? Didn't almost all of these disappear mysteriously?"

"Ferb and I stayed up all night rebuilding these from scratch."

Just then, Candace opened the sliding door.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" She questioned. Her brother and Isabella looked at her. "Are all of these crazy inventions back?"

"Yes." Phineas told her. "Take them in, Candace, because, yes, yes they are A blast from the past, huh?" Candace grinned mischievously. This confused Phineas.

"Candace? Why are you grinning mischievously? Candace? You're scaring me." Candace was about to call her mom when she composed herself.

"No, Candace." She told herself. "You're a young adult. Just don't go there, and ignore them." She closed the door, and walked off. Both Phineas and Isabella looked at each other, and shrugged. They both didn't have a clue to what just went down.

"So, Phineas," Isabella spoke up. "why all of these blasts from the past?"

"Because that was the best summer we had as children. Or in my opinion, it was."

"It was the best in my opinion as well. And by the way, that was a long summer. Over 200 days it seemed, don't you think?" Phineas shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." He realized something. "You know what? Yeah, yeah it was." He looked at Isabella, and smiled.

"I wanted to remake these for you." Isabella looked at Phineas.

"Really?" Phineas nodded. "Why?"

"Since you're turning into a woman tomorrow, I figured it'll be fun to relive your best childhood moments one last time."

"Oh, Phineas, how thoughtful, but you know age is just a number, right? You're never too old to enjoy 'kid' stuff. As long as it makes you happy. You only live once, and can never go back, so carpe diem!"

"Yeah, I know, carpe diem."

"So, what are we waiting for? My childhood won't last forever."

"But you just said..."

"Forget what I said. Just shut up and play with me!" She ran off, squealing like a little girl with joy. Phineas smiled, and walked to her.

Pinky's watch beeped. The dog finished napping, and smiled. He knew what was about to go down! He stood on all fours, and went to the backyard.

The chihuahua jumped into the backyard pool, where one of Isabella's young cousins, was swimming.

"Hola, Pinky!" The Hispanic boy greeted. "Care to swim with me?" The dog had no time. He swam to a side of the pool, tapped on the sides, and a secret passage opened up. He swam into it, and the passage closed behind him. This confused the boy, who never saw the passage.

"Where'd you go, Pinky?" He shrugged, and resumed his swimming.

Pinky landed in his chair, soaking wet. He shook it off from his fur, and water went everywhere. Pinky put on his fedora, and pushed a button on the monitor, and Wanda Acronym came on screen.

"Good evening, Agent P." She greeted. "And how are you this fine day?" Pinky barked in response. "That's good." She noticed all the water on the floor. "My, looks like Carla has some work to do over there. I'll send her over after I'm done debriefing you. So, anyways, Professor Poofenplotz is decorating her entire apartment. It looks like some type of party, but we aren't entirely sure. We think there's a deeper meaning to this. Get on to it!" Pinky, once again, barked in response, and went off. "Ohhhh, Carla! You have work that needs to get done!"

Pinky jet-packed into his nemesis's, apartment, put it aside, and looked around. Indeed, the apartment was decked out with a Piñata, streamers, and other stuff you'd find at a birthday party. Pinky wondered what this was about. It's not Poofenplotz's birthday anytime soon, and unlike Doofenshmirtz, doesn't have any children that he was aware of. So what could it possibly be?

"Aw, Pinky the Chihuahua." Pro. Poofenplotz said, coming into the room. She had something behind her back. Pinky got ready to be trapped in a trap, but to his surprise, there were no traps. This confused him. "I see you're expecting a trap, but I swear, there is none this time." Pinky got ready in case she was lying as she took whatever she had that was behind her back. Pinky was surprised to see that it was just paper. "I want to give you this. Don't worry, nothing bad's going to happen to you, unless you get a paper cut, but then it's on you, not me. I'm not a vet, so I can't cover your medical bills. Oh, just take it." Pinky was still skeptical, but took it, and looked at it.

It was a invitation to a quinceanera...her quinceanera. Pinky looked at her for an explanation.

"I always wanted to have a quinceanera." Poofenploz began. "Minus the church part. Only there's two problems with that. One, I'm not Latina or other cultures that has them, and two, I'm a grown woman. Don't ask me how old I am because I'm not telling you. Anyways, I've been thinking, and thought to myself 'what the heck?' It's my life. I can have a quinceanera if I want. You only live once. Cape diem, and all that. Anyways, anyways, you can come if you want, or do you have something better to do?" Pinky thought about this. He wanted to go to her mistress's quinceanera which as he observed ran from the same times, but at the same time didn't want to upset his nemesis, no matter how much he hated her. "Come, don't come. Honestly, I couldn't care less. I invited more guests. That's all I have to say to you, so you can go now. See you tomorrow, or not. Honestly, I do not care if you come or not, but I'll be glad if you do, but like I said, I honestly don't care one way or the other. " Pinky was still skeptical, but left just the same on his jet pack.

"So, Pinky," Perry said to the chihuahua once he reentered the backyard. "You got an invitation to Poofenplotz's quinceanera?" Pinky nodded.

"Si." The dog answered. The platypus was then confused.

"I didn't know she was Hispanic, and she's way older then Isabella. Isn't a quinceanera supposed to be for a certain age and gender?" Again, Pinky nodded.

"Si, again. When a girl with Mexican heritage reaches the age of 15, they leave childhood behind, and transition into a woman."

"Then why is your nemesis hosting a quinceanera? I strangely expected this more on Doofenshmirtz back in his evil days, but your nemesis? She's seems so much smarter, and knows what she's doing." Pinky shrugged.

"She never had one, and apparently always wanted one. Don't know why. This isn't really like her. I guess all she wants is a fancy party, and that's what a quince is, or can be depending on the hostess. Unfortunately, her quince couldn't come at a worse time, it's tomorrow's, same as Isabella's. Same times too."

"So, do what I'm going to do. Spend half of the time at Poofenplotz's, then at Isabella's. We can go together if you like."

"Sure, I guess that'll work. Si, that'll be great, fantasico even, fantastically great!"

"It's settled then. See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow!" The animals then left.

Isabella and Phineas spent the rest of the day playing with Phineas' inventions. Ferb came out, and went up to one of the tree bots that Phineas was operating. Phineas poked his head out, and looked at his brother. Isabella poked her head out of her's too.

"What is it, bro?" Phineas wanted to know.

"Isabella's parents want her to come home." He exclaimed. He looked at Isabella. "You have a big day, Señorita."

"Si." Isabella agreed. "Si, I do." With that, the kids got out of their tree bots. Isabella looked at Ferb.

"Let my parents know that I'll be there shortly." Ferb nodded, and left the two teenagers alone. Isabella turned to Phineas.

"Thanks for doing all of this for me." She said to him. "I really appreciate it."

"I'm glad you liked it." Phineas said back. Isabella leaned in for a kiss when Phineas walked off.

"Well, I better put all of these away. See you tomorrow for your special day." Isabella was disappointed for a second about their almost kiss, but then smiled.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." With that, she left for her house.

The next morning, Isabella was awakened by her parents singing joyously in Spanish. Pinky was beside them, ran up to her bed, and hopped on. The teen smiled, and petted her dog as she waited for the song to be done.

Right when the song was done, Pinky gave his young mistress some licks, making her laugh.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Ricardo said to his daughter in English.

"Today you leave childhood behind, and bloom into a young woman." Vivian added.

"You guys are so sweet." Isabella said to them with a smile. "I love you two. I couldn't ask for better parents." Both parents smiled. Pinky barked. Isabella looked down at him. "I also couldn't ask for a better dog." Pinky licked her all over again as she laughed.

"And we couldn't ask for a better daughter." Ricardo added.

"Si." Vivian agreed. "Si, I agree with your papa."

"Now, come on." Ricardo said. "You have to get dressed, and get ready for church. Vanimos!"

"Yes, Dad." She was then confused. "Wait, you got a rabbi to agree to all of this?"

"No. I got you a priest. This priest specializes in this stuff. I want the very best for my little girl." Isabella smiled. She got out of bed. Pinky hopped down too.

"We'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Vivian stated.

"Good to know." The parents left the room. Pinky stayed behind.

"Today's the day, Pinky." Isabella talked to her dog. "The big one five. I know today I'll see lots of family and friends, but I secretly hope that I once again get some alone time with Phineas." Once again, Pinky barked. He hoped all of his mistress's dreams of the day comes true. As Isabella got ready, she hummed to herself.

As soon as Isabella got out of the car in her lovely pink dress, she saw her friends right away. She got out, shut her door, and went to them.

"Hola, guys." She greeted. They all looked at her, entranced by her, even Buford.

"Isabella!" Said a shocked Phineas. "You look muy beautiful."

"Gracias muy much. I guess every piece of fabric my nana gave me since I was ten proved to be all worth it then."

"It was indeed."

"Settle this for me, Isabella." Buford said to her. "Phineas claims this is a thanksgiving mass. But this is summer. Not Thanksgiving, so what gives? Who's right, I am, right?" Isabella shook her head.

"No, Phineas is right." Buford was shocked.

"What? But..."

"It's just what we call it."

"They give their thanks." Bajeet pointed out. "Thanksgiving. Get it?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Buford said, annoyed. "I get it. Whatever. If it means I get free food, I'll be thankful for it. Two more things. One, you're Jewish, so why go to a mass? And second, why no Ba... whatever?"

"It's because my fam only settled on a Quinceanera, and some of my relatives are Catholic, and I wanted it. Now, if you don't mind now," Isabella said to them all. "I'd like to meet my family. Like my father, some of them came all the way from Mexico just to see me. Some I haven't seen in years."

"No, no." Phineas said. "By all means. This is your day after all."

"Yeah!" Bajeet agreed. "You deserve it."

"Thanks, guys." Isabella said. "You are all the best." With that, she left to greet her foreign relatives. Buford gave Bajeet a look. Bajeet was confused.

"What?" He wanted to know. "What!? I haven't seen some of my family from India in years too, so I relate." Buford still gave him a look. "What? What do you want from me?" Buford gave in, and gave him a noogie.

"Nothing." He confessed. "I just love messing with you, Jeet. It never gets old."

"You have to behave yourself, Buford. This is all for Isabella."

"Oh, I'll behave all right. It's you I have to keep in line." This got Bajeet mad.

"You know very well that I'll beha..." Buford gave him another noogie.

"I'm just messing with you again, but seriously, behave or you're dead meat." Bajeet groaned, which made the longtime bully pleased.

After church, they all went back to the house to resume the celebration. Isabella now had a tiara on her head that she got during mass. Isabella went to talk to her relatives as the others went off.

"Two yummy foods mixed together." Phineas observed at the snack table, dipping a strawberry in the chocolate fountain. He then ate it, rubbed his tummy, and smacked his lips. "Pure genius!"

"You said it!" Bajeet agreed.

"And the best part of it is that you can get away with eating a health food, and a non healthy thing at the same time!" Buford put in.

"For a change. I kind of agree with you."

"You better keep at it if you know what's good for you."

"Hola, guys!" Isabella said, coming to her friends. "Are you enjoying the party so far?"

"You bet!" Phineas agreed. "This party is fantastico!"

"I'm glad you think that. Say, have you seen Pinky? It's almost time the daddy/daughter dance." Phineas shrugged.

"Don't know, but have you seen Perry?" Isabella shook her head.

"No, no I haven't. Sorry."

"Hmmmm, they're going to miss the majority of the party."

"Do they really need to be here?" Buford asked. He then got looks. "What? This is about you Isabella, not Pinky."

"You're right." Phineas agreed. "And no, no we don't need them. But it's still comforting to know where they are, and that they're safe."

"I'm so glad that I have a pet goldfish, so that I don't have to experience these incidences." He ate another one.

"Ready to go?" Perry asked Pinky before the party at the Garcias.

"Si." Pinky said to him. "I am. Let's get this over with." He sighed. "I wish Isabella's party wasn't at the same time though."

"Don't worry. We'll be there for a little time, then be back to your mistress's party before she knows that you're gone." Pinky looked hopeful about this.

"Really?"

"No, but don't worry about it." Pinky was still unsure, but chose to trust the platypus. The two pets then were off.

Pinky and Perry arrived at Poofenplotz's apartment room, but was surprise that she wasn't there. All the decorations were up.

"I don't get it." Said a confused Pinky. "Are we early?" Perry looked at his wristwatch, then back at the chihuahua.

"No," He explained to him. "We're on time."

"Where is she then? Gosh, I hope this isn't a trap. I'd feel awful knowing I've led you into a trap."

"Don't be. Strange as it may sound, but it'll be a nice nostalgic trip for me since Doof hasn't trapped me in years. I'm kind of jealous that your nemesis is still on the dark side."

"We can trade places if you want. I can be a normal pet, while you fight evil again." Perry shook his head.

"Nah! I'm good where I'm at."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Besides, it's not like I don't see the Doof anymore."

"Muy true. Okay then, suit yourself."

The pets then heard mariachi music, getting louder and louder. They then looked, and saw Professor Poofenplotz coming into the room. Following her was the mariachi band. The two were then blown away at the lovely white laced dress that she was wearing. She also had on heels for the first time that Pinky had known her. She saw that the pets were the only ones there, and gestured the music to stop which it did.

"Are you the only two who showed up?" She wanted to know. "Strange. I invited more guests, and it appears that they are late. Oh well, maybe they're all stuck in traffic and will come later." Perry and Pinky shared uncertain looks, but Poofenplotz didn't pick it up.

"We're here." One of the mariachi members piped up in his thick Mexican accent.

"Shush, Toni. I'm paying you, so you guys don't count." Toni and his band mates looked sad. They all didn't want to be here right now, but hearing that hurt just the same. Another guy then appeared. He went to the DJ station, and noticed the lack of guests.

"Where are all the guests?" He wanted to know. Toni pointed to the platypus and chihuahua.

"There they are." He said. "Apparently, since we're being paid, we don't count." The DJ looked at them, and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?!" Poofenplotz commanded to know. The DJ was then nervous.

"Nothing, nothing!"

"I don't believe you, but whatever. Just shut up, and start the music."

"Yes, Ma'am!" With that, he started the first song.

"Can we go now?" Toni asked. "The DJ has started. We did our bit, so we're not needed anymore." Poofenplotz looked at him.

"No, Toni, you and your amigos may not. Don't you see that the only ones here are you guys, the DJ, the platypus and the chihuahua? Can't you think of anyone other then yourselves? The world doesn't revolve around you, you know. So open your eyes, and think of others too."

"Can we get paid then?"

"No, no you may not. Now, shut up, and enjoy my quinceanera."

"You know, I may know why no one else is here. It could be because..." Poofenplotz was now mad.

"Shut up!" Toni and his bandmates were now scared by this sudden outburst by this crazy old woman they only met today. Toni held out his hands in defense.

"Okay, okay, sorry, loco lady."

"I'M NOT LOCO!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry." They all put down their instruments, strolled to the dance floor, and started dancing. Pinky took Perry aside.

"Perry, I'm worried about Poofenplotz." The dog told the semi-aquatic mammal. "I hate her to a passion, but I also don't want to see her hurt. Well, I hurt her everyday, but you know what I mean. We're her only guests. It's breaking my corazon."

"I know how you feel, Pinky. I felt the same way for the Doof. But all you need is to be there for her. Comfort her in her time of need."

"Okay." And with that, they too went onto the dance floor.

Over the music, Pinky heard a faint crying. He stopped. This worried Perry.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Poofenplotz. She's crying." Perry stopped dancing as well.

"Are you sure?

"Well it's not Toni. He's too busy showing off his dance moves." Perry looked, and indeed Toni was showing of his moves.

"This is how we do it down in Mexico!" He said, as his follow bandmates cheered him on. Perry and Pinky left the dance floor to go find Poofenplotz.

The secret agent animals found Poofenplotz crying her eyes out in the corner of the room. They were both concerned, so they went closer to her. She noticed the animals.

"It's my 11th birthday all over again." She sobbed. This made the pets sorry for her. Perry expected this to come from Doofenshmirtz, not Poofenplotz, granted Perry didn't know Poofenplotz that much.

"I didn't have any friends." Poofenplotz began her backstory. "Near my eleventh birthday, I made invitations, and handed them out to all the kids that I knew in my class. I even gave them to the kids I hated. I was very confident that everybody I invited would come. On my birthday, no one came at the start time. I thought they were running late, so I waited...and waited...and waited. It was the absolute worst birthday of my life. Look at me, I'm talking to two animals about my sob story. One I know very well, and the other I don't know all that well." Pinky put a comforting paw on her shoulder. Poofenplotz looked at Pinky, and smiled. "But I couldn't be happier." Pinky smiled as well. So did Perry. Poofenplotz stood up. "I know this is my party, and I can cry if I want to, but in all reality, I don't want to. Talk about depressing! Let's go back, and enjoy the rest of my queaneara!" The animals silently agreed, and was surprised when she held their hand/paw, especially Perry. But they didn't mind. They let her lead her back to the party.

"You okay, lady?" Toni asked Poofenplotz when he saw her return with the animals. He and his companions were still dancing to the beat. Poofenplotz looked at him, and smiled.

"I am, Toni." She replied. "I am very much." Toni smiled.

"That's a relief. If you weren't, that'll be depressing."

"Yes, Toni, yes it would."

As soon as Poofenplotz let them go, Pinky led Perry aside.

"I know I said I wanted to spend half of the time here, and half of the time at Isabella's," Pinky began. "But knowing how Poofenplotz might feel about it, I can't bring myself to do it anymore. I just don't want her upset."

"I know very well about how you feel." Perry said to him. "You're a good dog, Pinky, thinking of your nemesis before your young owner." Pinky frowned.

"You think Isabella will understand?" Perry nodded.

"I have no doubt in my mind that if she could understand you, she would understand and be very proud of you. I am. She may be upset at first, but she'll be having too much fun that she'll forget. In the end, she won't mind it at all. I'll stay too." Pinky was confused.

"Really? Even though you don't know her that well?"

"The DJ, Toni, and his friends don't know her that well either."

"True, but they're being paid. They have to be here."

"Well, I'm not being paid, and I still want to be there for Poofenplotz. Even though I don't know her that well, I don't want to see her upset. I don't want to see anyone upset."

"You're a good platypus, Perry." Perry smiled.

"Plus, I don't think Toni and his friends didn't like the party at first, but seeing them now, I think they warmed up to it. Maybe the DJ as well."

"I think that too."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go enjoy the rest of this unnecessary, but really enjoyable party."

"I couldn't agree more." With that, the two of them went off.

As soon as the party was over, and Toni, his amigos, and the DJ all went home, Poofenplotz approached Pinky and Perry as the two animals were finishing their punch drinks.

"This party might of been a rocky start," Poofenplotz began. "But you made it all worthwhile, Pinky the Chihuahua. I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you from the bottom of my heart. You're a good dog, and friend. I love to hate you." The two looked at the old lady. Pinky smiled. He loved to hate her as well. "The party's over with. You can go home now. I'll battle you tomorrow." She left the two to finish up.

"I'm glad I came, Perry." Pinky told the platypus as the two mammals were done with their drinks, and put on their jet packs.

"Me too." Perry agreed with smile. "You really made an old woman's day. You should be proud."

"I am." He looked at his watch. "And Isabella's party is still going on. We can still get there before the end."

"Then what are we waiting for? Onwards to the more logical quince tonight!" The two turned on their jet packs, and flew off.

The two animals made it just in time as Isabella was giving away her childhood doll to her five-year-old cousin.

"This is Juanita, Mia." She said to the little girl. "Take very good care of her. She means a lot to me." Mia proudly took the doll, and hugged her. She looked at Isabella.

"I promise I'll take very good care of her." She promised her. "I'll play with her everyday, and never will abandon her until I'm of age because I know a promise is a promise." Isabella smiled.

"That's really unnecessary, and if you ever lose her, I'll be disappointed at first, but I won't be mad. She's just a toy after all."

"A toy that means the world to you; your childhood! She may be a doll, but it's as if she's alive!" Isabella giggled.

"I guess in a way she was to me, and still is for you. But now, she's yours."

"Thank you, Isabella, gracias!"

"Da nada."

Afterwards, it was cake time, and one final dance. Everyone went out to the dance floor. Phineas went to Isabella.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Isabella couldn't believe it. Phineas wanted to dance with her, her dreams were coming true! He bowed to her.

"You may." And with that, Phineas took Isabella's hand, and the two began to dance with the others as the final song began over the speakers. Even Perry and Pinky shared a dance together without the humans knowing.

As soon as the party was over, and everybody went home/to their hotels, Phineas went to Isabella again.

"Isabella," He began. Isabella looked at him. "I want to do something else with you tonight, if you don't mind that is." Isabella tried to hide her excitement.

"Si, I'd love too!"

"Great, I'll take you right to it then." Phineas took Isabella by the hand again, and the two teens went off. Vivian and Ricardo looked, and smiled at each other. They knew what was going on!

"Aw, young love!" Vivian marveled. "You know I wouldn't be surprised if we're looking at our future son-in-law, Those two are made for each other!"

"Si, I agree." Ricardo agreed. "I think I hear wedding bells in the future!"

Bajeet, who had heard the conversation along with Buford, sighed contentedly.

"Won't that be just lovely, Buford?" He asked the bully. "Our two friends getting married?"

"I would say 'ew!'," He started. "'it'll be so weird', and 'that's gross! They're just friends' as a kid, but now that I'm older I whole heartedly agree." He looked at Bajeet. "You and me, we're not getting married to each other." Bajeet coiled in disgust at the very idea.

"Oh no, of course not, not to say there's something's wrong with it. But you and me? Definitely not; no way, Jose!"

"Glad we're on the same page then, jeet."

"I'm glad too."

Phineas took Isabella to some bushes. Isabella was confused.

"Where are you taking me, Phineas?" She wanted to know.

"They're beyond these bushes." Phineas explained.

"'They' Who's 'they' Phineas? What's going on?"

"You'll see, and you'll love it. First, close your eyes. Trust me."

"I'll aways trust you, Phineas." She closed her eyes. Phineas took Isabella by the hand, and led her beyond the bushes. "Don't open your eyes until I say so."

"I won't. That'll ruin the surprise, and I want to be surprised."

"Exactly."

Phineas had led Isabella to a field full of fireflies.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Isabella wanted to know. "I see shadows of light through my eyelids."

"Yes." Phineas said. "You can open them now." Isabella opened them, and was in awe at the sight of the fireflies flying everywhere.

"Oh, Phineas! This is so lovely!" Phineas smiled.

"I knew you'd like it. You want to lay down for a bit, and just watch them?" Isabella nodded. So the teens laid down in the grass, and just watched the fiery insects.

"Thank you for this, Phineas." Isabella said to him. "This day is so special to me, and this made it a million times better."

"Well, it's not everyday when a girl turns into a woman."

Isabella agreed.

"Imagine our children did the same thing to their crushes in the future. Won't that be so awesome?"

"I guess, yeah, it would be awesome." Isabella frowned, but didn't for long due to the magical sight of the bugs. Today was definitely magical, but being alone with her childhood crush right now looking at fireflies together, will forever make this the most memorable quinceanera ever.


End file.
